


Don't Interfere

by oriolegirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't interfere, I get it."</p><p>"You can't fix everything," Evan said, "Dad."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes.  "You only call me that when you're trying to make a point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Interfere

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Return, part 1. Also a bit of an AU of my series in which Lorne is Jack Harkness's son.
> 
> This was supposed to be the 2009 Picfor1000 challenge but I never quite got around to posting.
> 
> Thanks as always to Cyanne for the beta.

Jack had, of course, found a bar far enough away from the Mountain where they wouldn't immediately be recognized as military. Well, Evan wouldn't be recognized. He doubted that anyone would think Jack was actually in the service.

Evan was in old, faded jeans and a t-shirt. Jack in his usual shirtsleeves and braces. Evan had a bottle of beer and Jack a glass of water. There were on their second game of pool when Sheppard came in.

He paused in the doorway to the pool room, as if unsure he would be welcome. "Major?"

Evan nodded. "Sir."

Jack, being Jack, came forward, hand outstretched, wide smile. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jack," Evan hissed, "he's my C.O."

"What? I'm just being friendly."

Evan bit back his groan. Jack's default setting was "flirt" but he could tell that Jack actually liked the look of Sheppard. Who wouldn't? Evan was convinced it had something to do with the hair.

Sheppard looked a little stunned. "Colonel John Sheppard."

"Glad to finally meet you, John. It is alright if I call you John?"

Sheppard had moved from stunned to bemused. He took a drink from the beer bottle in his hand and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"I've heard so much about you from Evan that I feel like I know you."

Evan tried not to blush, feeling like a teenager being embarrassed by his parents.

Sheppard smirked. "Known each a long time, huh?"

"All my life," Evan said. He glanced over Sheppard's shoulder, expecting to see Dr. Rodney McKay stride up, complaining bitterly about the lack of Canadian beer on tap. "Where's McKay?"

"He's still at the –" Sheppard paused, remembering that they weren't at the SGC. "He's yelling at anyone who will listen, and quite a few who won't." He scratched the back of his neck. "They're giving the jumper project to Bill Lee."

Evan gaped. He knew more about Ancient technology than Bill Lee and he wasn't a scientist. "That's crazy and –" Evan stopped short of saying the word vindictive, but that's what it was.

"Yeah," Sheppard agreed.

"What's going to happen to McKay?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Probably wind up in Nevada."

"What about you, sir?"

"They're giving me a team. Though judging from the personnel jackets I've seen so far, I can only hope we don't run into any trouble."

Evan winced. He was getting a team, too, though it was a scientific support team like he'd been in before going to Atlantis. It sounded like he was getting the better deal.

"I could put in a word," Jack said.

Sheppard looked horrified for a split second before his face went blank. Landry already seemed to have it out for Sheppard and there was no need to throw more fuel on that fire, especially with General O'Neill liasing with the Asurans back on Atlantis.

"Jack," Evan said sternly, turning to face him, "how many times do we have to have this conversation? What did I tell you when I was seven and broke my wrist while riding Billy's older brother's skateboard?"

"Don't interfere," Jack dutifully recited.

"And when I was twelve and those asshole high schoolers beat me up because I liked to paint?"

"Don't interefere."

"And when I was sixteen and decided I wanted to go to the Air Force Academy? And when I was about to graduate? And when the SGC formed? And when the SGC recruited me?"

"Don't interfere, I get it."

"You can't fix everything," Evan said, "Dad."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You only call me that when you're trying to make a point."

"Well, it does seem to work." Evan smiled.

"Come here, kid," Jack said, holding out his arms and pulling Evan into a hug.

Sheppard made a noise and they realized they'd forgotten he was standing there. Evan looked at Jack who raised his eyebrow in question. He shrugged and nodded. Evan liked Sheppard, trusted him even, so he didn't really mind if he knew about Jack.

"Jack's my father."

Sheppard did a spit take, coughing as beer went down the wrong way.

Hands on his hips, Jack said, "Looking pretty good for 190."

"Alright, sir?" Evan asked as Sheppard gasped for breath.

"Yeah. Just. I thought weird things only happened in Pegasus."

"Sorry to disappoint, John, but Pegasus has nothing on the rest of the universe – or the future." Jack smiled in reminiscence. "The stories I could tell you."

"Please don't," Evan said under his breath. "We'll be here all night."

"Lorne," Sheppard said, still sounding a bit strangled, "you never told me your father was an alien."

"Oh, he's not, sir." Evan grinned. "He's just from the future."

Sheppard looked at his beer bottle and set it down on the edge of the pool table. "The future?"

"There once was a boy in the 51st century who dreamed of life beyond his tiny colony. He joined the Time Agency and, well, let's just say that things didn't go quite as planned." Jack put his arm around Evan.

"And now," Evan said, picking up the story, "he's stuck on the slow path and he can't die."

"He's from the future and he's immortal?"

"Fathers aren't perfect," Evan said.

"Hey now," Jack said with a pout. "Who are you calling imperfect?"

"Not you, Jack. You're the epitome of perfection."

"Oh, I like that. Jack Harkness, epitome of perfection. I think I'll use that the next time the Defense Minster calls to complain or when UNIT starts spluttering about their purview."

"So what, you'll say 'I'm sorry but I am the epitome of perfection so you have to do what I say'?" Evan scoffed.

"Why not? They're always wrong anyway."

Sheppard barked out a laugh. "Let me know how that works and maybe I can get Lorne come up with something I can use when the SGC denies my requests."

"Of course, sir. Whatever you need." Evan meant that. Sheppard was the best C.O. he'd had.

Sheppard's ears turned pink and he ducked his head. "Thanks."


End file.
